villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bryce Walker
Bryce Walker is the main antagonist of the 2007 novel Thirteen Reasons Why, as well as its 2017 Netflix television adaptation. He is portrayed by Justin Prentice in the TV series. Biography He is a high school football player and jock who also raped several girls in his school, most notably Jessica and Hannah Baker, the latter of whom he assaulted in his hot tub. Hannah later committed suicide for multiple reasons involving bullying, humiliation, slander, and Bryce's rape, quite possibly making him the main antagonist of the whole book/series. Bryce confessed the rape to Clay Jensen, who recorded it on the back side of Hannah's seventh and last tape she left, the first six and half of seven citing the thirteen reasons why she ended her life, with twelve being Bryce's tape. Personality On the surface Bryce comes off as a cocky, yet well meaning friend, who enjoys parties and having fun with friends. He even went out of his way to help his fellow teammate and friend Justin Foley when he was faced with difficult situations in his disfunctional family. At times he can be seen as the most mature and kind hearted of his group of friends. However as the series progresses we see his character come to light in a darker tone. When with his friends he is just as obnoxious and a bully as the rest of his cliche. Constantly getting drunk and having sex with whomever he wants even by force if need be, going as far as to rape Hannah Baker and an unconscious Jessica Davis (the latter of whom was his best friend’s girlfriend.) showing no signs of remorse. Even laughing at his deeds. Bryce appears in the tapes several times, all of which show less than desirable behavior. Even his friends note how dangerous and psychotic he can be at times as out of everyone’s actions Bryce’s are the most heinous and vile. When provoked or angered he will become physically violent and brutal. Some examples include shoving Justin out of the room his girlfriend was sleeping in when he tried to stop him from raping her. Brutally beating Clay after Clay punched him for mocking Hannah, even kicking Clay in the stomach a couple times while he was down. Tyler Down, another student wonders why everyone is protecting him as he believes Bryce to be the real reason Hannah Baker committed suicide. Bryce first appears to be good or at least sympathetic to the main protagonists (and thus to the audience) until his true nature is revealed. In some cases, to add suspense, Bryce makes the audience know that he is obviously lying, but the protagonist doesn't. Bryce goes further than a master manipulator or orator, at times going further than a liar. With his ability to hold sway over others he doesn't only make people believe in his causes, he actually gets others to trust him, or even like him. Bryce is openly cruel but still have good manners and style. He fakes friendships, and sometimes love, to get what he wants. He is also well-known for being capable of rounding up plenty of followers due to his charisma. Bryce is a very disturbing character, because he is perceived as engaging and sympathetic. He is such a good actor, that it is sometimes very hard to figure out how he truly feels about people he lies to, whether he is genuinely friendly or not. Gallery 13-reasons-why-credit-netflix.jpg Psychobrucede.jpg Category:Rapists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic Category:Symbolic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Addicts Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Inconclusive Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Misogynists Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Pure Evil